


So Help Me, Stiles

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [471]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/19/20: “quaint, gate, chicken”So here's another start to a possibly interesting much longer AU but stops at 100 words. Sorry. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [471]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	So Help Me, Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/19/20: “quaint, gate, chicken”
> 
> So here's another start to a possibly interesting much longer AU but stops at 100 words. Sorry. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“A chicken at the front gate!” Stiles laughed. “You told me this pack was remote, Derek. You didn’t say it’s—”

Derek produced his most murderous glare. “ _Shut up, Stiles_.”

“I was gonna say it's _quaint_ , Sourwolf!”

On the porch appeared a woman with steel-gray hair past her shoulders. One hand held a youngster’s. With the other she waved.

“You will be respectful to Alpha Agnes Wainwright, Stiles,” Derek warned. “I want this alliance.”

Stiles scoffed. “I can do this emissary thing with my eyes shut.”

“Try it with your mouth shut, too.”

This was going to be a fun weekend.


End file.
